Tout ceci prendra bientôt fin, promis
by Dioxygen
Summary: Elle n'était qu'un jouet. Une poupée. Une arme. Un objet. Elle était sa marionnette. Mais que pouvait-elle espérer d'autre ?


Heyah !

Je vous remercie pour avoir lu mon OS et le chapitre deux de "L'histoire de deux oiseaux". À vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire le troisième chapitre, pardonnez-moi, il arrivera vite !

Pour l'instant, un petit OS. Oui, je n'ai pas mis le pairing. Essayez donc de deviner. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il n'y a aucune FanFiction sur eux.

- Je corrigerais plus tard les fautes.

* * *

Tout ceci prendra bientôt fin, promis.

« Elle n'était qu'un jouet. Une poupée. Une arme. Un objet. Elle était sa marionnette. Mais que pouvait-elle espérer d'autre ? »

Par un matin très sombre, la belle zombie était sortie, laissant seul son maître, pas qu'il avait besoin d'elle, non... Enfin, sauf quand ça l'arrangeait, bien sûr.

Elle avait quand même ordonné à quelques serviteurs de le surveiller. De très près. Par simple précaution, bien sûr. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'attire, encore, des ennuis. Mais non, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour ce monstre. De toute façon, elle rentrerait bientôt. Il fallait encore qu'elle détruise deux ou trois magasins d'assiettes.

Quand elle rentra dans le vieux château, le disque rayé du docteur répétait inlassablement les trois mêmes mesures.

Elle détestait cet homme, elle le haïssait de tout son être. Il la dégoûtait, la répugnait. Elle voulait s'enfuir loin. Loin de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, il la contrôlait entièrement. Elle obéissait machinalement à tout ses ordres. Elle ne pouvait protester. Une force inconnue l'en empêchait. Elle était prisonnière. C'en était navrant.

Vieux travesti, songea-t-elle en montant l'escalier d'un pas vif et rageur. Idiot.

Elle explosa la porte.

— Voulez-vous avoir l'extrême obligeance de cesser ce vacarme insupportable ? commença-t-elle, aussi exaspérée qu'ironique.

Mais le bras du tourne-disque sautait dans une chambre vide. Elle observa longuement les lieux, mettant un temps à assimiler l'information ; il était sorti. Elle poussa un long soupir, se contentant d'observer les innombrables photos d'elle qui recouvraient les murs. Ce qu'elle était belle, avant. Ce qu'elle était souriante, avant. Mais, surtout, elle était libre, avant...

Bizarrement, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce temps là. Elle avait l'impression de voir une personne autre qu'elle. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé en avoir, des souvenirs. Elle sortit prestement de la pièce.

Il avait du filer en douce par la porte de derrière pendant que ces abrutis surveillaient naïvement l'entrée. Elle leur passerait un savon plus tard.

Oh, il était malin, même si, ces derniers temps, il lui arrivait de ranger ses chaussures dans le réfrigérateur. Il adorait lui jouer ce genre de tour. Trois fois. Trois fois déjà, il s'était enfuis du château, dont une, complètement nu.

La blonde dégringola l'escalier, enfila en quatrième vitesse son étoffe de fourrure rouge et passa la lourde porte.

Le temps s'était imperceptiblement couvert. Quoiqu'il ne faisait pas très clair sur cette île, elle savait qu'il allait pleuvoir. Elle avait au moins apprit ça durant ses huit années de captivité.

Elle repéra une empreinte de pas du docteur dans une flaque de boue. Le soulagement l'envahit. Il était parti dans cette direction... Et il était habillé !

Enfin, pour le moins, il avait ses talons.

Au bout du deuxième cimetière, elle atteignit les cent-cinquante-trois marches qui montaient jusque dans son ancien laboratoire. C'était lui-même qui lui avait communiqué le chiffre exact, un soir où il était d'une humeur civilisée.

Il était là, à la moitié de l'escalier, les bras ballants, ses longs cheveux noirs ébouriffés par le vent.

Elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer. Mais dans le fond, elle avait une sorte d'admiration pour lui. Ou plutôt une extrême soumission. Elle ne savait plus trop.

Il se retourna, aperçut la zombie en bas, et, au bout de quelques instants, son visage se fendit en un énorme sourire.

— Regardez ! cria-t-il. Regardez un peu de quoi je suis capable !

Il monta les escaliers en courant, ses pieds avalant les marches à toute vitesse.

— Je parie que vous n'avez jamais vu ça ! dit-il en arrivant en haut, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

— Non, c'est vrai, je n'avais jamais vu ça, acquiesça-t-elle. Et j'espère bien ne jamais le revoir.

Il fit une moue boudeuse mais se reprit bien vite.

— J'ai réussi à vous fausser compagnie ! se vanta-t-il.

— Vous n'êtes pas allé bien loin.

— Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu ! La prochaine fois...

— La prochaine fois, mettez un manteau, le coupa-t-elle, cassante.

— La prochaine fois, j'irai dans le Nouveau Monde.

— C'est ça.

La plupart des journées se déroulaient ainsi. Une sorte de jeu entre eux. Entre un pantin et son marionnettiste. Elle n'espérait pas grand chose de lui. Elle n'espérait plus. Plusieurs fois, elle avait cru qu'il avait changé, qu'il avait compris. Plusieurs fois, elle avait cru qu'il allait la relâcher. Mais non.

Alors, si le destin voulait qu'elle soit à lui pour toujours, elle le serait. Elle lui obéirait docilement, le suivrait partout, lui serait fidèle même si, pour cela, elle devrait renoncer à son repos éternel. Au fond, elle n'avait peut-être pas que de l'admiration pour lui. Et peut-être que lui ne la considérait pas que comme un simple objet. Peut-être qu'il y avait bien plus que cela dans ce petit jeu.

Mais le destin est bien capricieux...

* * *

Alors, vous avez deviné ?

Zoubs.

- Dioxygen.


End file.
